


Explain Me A Thing

by hbrooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrooks/pseuds/hbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles explains the supernatural to Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explain Me A Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HugeAlienPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeAlienPie/gifts).



> Stanny as requested by HugeAlienPie. I hope you like it! :D

Danny was pacing back and forth, looking rather irritated. And Stiles knew Danny’s expressions very well.

“So, you’re telling me that my ex, Ethan, and his brother, are werewolves?”

“Well, you saw them change,” Stiles said. “So you know it’s true.”

“Why didn’t anyone say anything to me?” Danny spun around and poked at Stiles’ chest. “You should have told me since you seem to know.”

“Uh, well, the thing is, we really aren’t supposed to tell anyone. It took me a while to tell my dad. It wasn’t my secret to tell.”

“Thank god he knows,” Danny laughed. He softened. “Who else? What else?”

“Uh, well, Scott’s a werewolf too. He’s an alpha. Derek—he’s not my cousin Miguel by the way—Cora, you remember her for a hot second right? Lydia is a banshee. Allison is a hunter—she hunts creatures of the night. Or used to.”

“Is Coach really a hydra?” Danny said, sarcasm lacing his words.

“No? At least not that I know of. I don’t even know if there are hydras. Kira is a kitsune. I was a nogitsune for a while, but that was taken care of.”

At Danny’s quizzical look, Stiles explained further. “It’s a dark kitsune, one that lives of strife, chaos, pain, you get the idea. I’m all good now. Just ask Mrs. Morrell—oh she’s an emissary, a kind of druid lady. So is the vet, Dr. Deaton. And Mrs. Blake was an evil druid—she’s the one that sacrificed all those people. Oh and Jackson was a kanima—weird lizard creature.”

“Whoa. So pretty much everyone in town is something, and I’m just now figuring this out?”

“Well, no? I mean, not everyone.”

“Like who? Who is not anything?” Danny asked. Stiles felt the sharpness of the question.

“My dad. He’s just a sheriff. Scott’s mom. Countless other people. Mr. Harris was just an asshole—may he rest in peace.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Okay. But why did you all wait to tell me?”

“Sometimes it’s better not to know, keeps you out of danger,” Stiles said. “I’m sorry that we didn’t tell you sooner.”

“So, if Allison is a hunter, than her grandpa, Gerard, our ex-principle was one too?”

Stiles nodded. God he hated that man.

“Oh. I guess, I don’t know.” Danny deflated a little. “Well, thanks for explaining it to me now. At least I know I’m not crazy.”

Stiles smiled. “Well, no more crazy than before. I only found out because I was with Scott the night he was bitten. And I figured it out before him. Thank god.”

“That explains so much, actually.”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said. “It’s not like we really meant to keep you in the dark, but it’s crucial to keep this to as small a group as possible. In case something happens.”

“No, I understand. But that doesn’t make it okay.”

Stiles wilted a little bit. “Any way I can make it up to you? I know it was super shitty and all that, but ….”

Danny stopped pacing and turned to Stiles. “No way you can make it up. No way anyone can. But it’s no longer a secret.”

He closed the distance, standing in front of Stiles, gently kneeing at his legs. Stiles opened them up and Danny stood between them. He bent down to kiss Stiles, gently.

“Thank you,” he said after a moment.

“You’re welcome.” Stiles pulled him down for another kiss. “I’m glad it’s out there now.”

“Me too.”


End file.
